This invention relates to an apparatus and process for enhancing the separation of treated sewage and, in particular, sewage sludge, of the type preferably as set forth in the above-identified co-pending and related applications and original patent. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a process for rapidly removing oxygenated sludge from the lower portion of a reaction vessel using pressurized oxygen as a propellant.
Traditionally, sewage, and specifically sludge, has been difficult to treat because it is, almost by definition, extremely variable in composition. In addition to human liquid and solid organic waste, the sludge to be removed and separated in accordance with the present invention, may include industrial and commercial sludge which is susceptible to aerobic treatment. In general, the present invention provides a flexible and efficient means for removing and enhancing the separation of previously oxygenated sludge.
The present invention employs the use of at least one hyperbaric vessel containing pressurized oxygen and sludge which act in concert to create a pressure differential with a separation apparatus maintained at a lower pressure. The resulting pressure differential commences the rapid removal of the sludge from the hyperbaric reaction vessel.
A further feature of the present invention resides in substantially infinite adjustability of the various components of the apparatus and process so that they can be finely tuned at any time and adjusted automatically, semi-automatically, and/or manually to remove different types, compositions and viscosities of various sludges without requiring the use of alternative equipment.
The present invention is intended primarily to be used in conjunction with treatment of activated sludge, namely, waste from domestic, commercial and industrial sources which create a biologically degradable material. A batch of pH adjusted waste to be treated is divided into small droplets and the droplets are dispersed within a pressure vessel where they are oxygenated by being exposed to oxygen (O.sub.2) and ozone (O.sub.3) for a substantial period of time. The Biological Oxygen Demand (BOD) and the Chemical Oxygen Demand (COD) of the waste are substantially saturated and satisfied. The addition of ozone produces an almost complete destruction and elimination of coliform, fecal coliform, salmonella, and other harmful bacteria from the batch of sludge being treated. The resulting oxygenated sludge is rapidly removed from the vessel to a separation apparatus where it is further treated by standard treatment processes and apparatus including percolation means to be divided into its gas, liquid and solid components. These components are subsequently further treated or discharged.
The present invention can be used in conjunction with the inventions as illustrated, described and claimed in the prior filed co-pending and related applications and original patent, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. The present invention preferably is used with the same systems and same types of reactor assemblies used in the processes and apparatus disclosed in the co-pending and related applications and the original patent. Therefore, only the components of the overall system which are necessary to understand the present invention will be described herein. In addition, the present invention can be incorporated with presently existing waste water treatment plants.
It is believed that the rapid removal of sludge from the reaction vessel by using pressurized gas enhances the separation process of the sludge. It is further believed that the sludge is more effectively and efficiently divided into its component parts by this process than traditional long-term sedimentation tanks. The present invention results in a cost-effective and time-saving apparatus and process for rapid sewage sludge separation.